nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Xenoblade Chronicles: Definitive Edition
Xenoblade Chronicles: Definitive Edition is a remake of Xenoblade Chronicles, a Wii action RPG that started the Xenoblade series. Definitive Edition is set to release worldwide on the Nintendo Switch during 2020. The character design of the game have been remade to look closer to the ones found in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. Story The game focuses on two colossal gods that long ago fought, resulting in two dead corpses. The entire game takes place on these two gods that are now frozen in place. The player travels on the gods, one representing nature and the other machinery. According to Tetsuya Takahashi, creator of the various Xeno properties, Xenoblade is not directly related to any of the previous Xeno video games. Certain thematic elements popular with Takahashi can be seen however. In the game, the developers went into development planning on making the game as fun as possible while not focusing as much on lengthy cinematics, which they explained was a path that ultimately led to a dead end with previous Xeno games. Characters Playable , wielding the Monado.]] *Shulk: Shulk is the main character. The eighteen year old Hom is an orphan who went off to fight the villains who attacked Colony 9. He is the wielder of the Monado, a sword said to have been used by the Bionis, one of the titans which much of the game's story takes place on. *Fiora: The sister of Dunban, the 18 year old Hom is a close friend to Shulk. She seems to have a crush on him, something he is completely oblivious to. *Dunban: Prior to Shulk gaining possession of the Monado, Dunban was the wielder. He is a thirty year old Hom and the brother of Fiora. A war hero, a status which he attained after defeating every single Mechon during the Battle of Sword Valley, an event that took place one year before the events of the game. However, after this battle, overuse of the Monado left him heavily injured and he lost almost all use of his right arm. *Reyn: A warrior of Colony 9, the eighteen year old Hom is Shulk's best friend, and the two are rarely seen apart. *Sharla: A medic from Colony 6, the twenty one year old female Hom is good with guns. *Melia: A member of the High Entia race, Melia is a mage living in Alcamoth. She also has a crush on Shulk, of which he is unaware. This is something she admits only to Sharla. *Riki: A small, cute member of the Nopon race. Riki uses a type of weapon known as Biters. Others Development The game was announced during the Nintendo Direct that took place on the 5th of September 2019 with nothing but some footage of the new designs, the name of the game, the 2020 release window and the fact that it was a remake announced. ES: Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xenoblade games Category:Monolith Soft games Category:Nintendo games Category:Remakes Category:2020 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Role-playing games